


Make it Rein

by SuperFriends (Hokum)



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Christmas Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Sibling Love, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokum/pseuds/SuperFriends
Summary: “Finally,” Seth mutters as a huge surge of people start flowing towards him from the arrivals gate.
Richie is easy to spot, firstly because of his height and secondly because of the fact that he’s wearing a bright blue sweatshirt with a shit ton of epilepsy inducing flashing lights on it. Seth almost chokes on his coffee. Before he can do what any sane person would do when faced with a relative in a festive sweatshirt, which is to turn around and ditch them, Richie spots him and strides over towards him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is story is based of the amazing sweater that Zane recently wore when he was with DJ and Wilmer. You can check out the whole thing on Wilmer Valderrama's instagram story.

“Your attention please; Flight number 21589 has been delayed by an extra thirty minutes. Please wait for further announcements.”

Seth cursed loudly at the airport tannoy; he'd been waiting for over an hour already for Richie’s flight to get in. So far he’d consumed two cups of disgusting airport coffee and was working on his third. It was only a few days before Christmas and the airport was packed with families, small children and business men and women rushing around trying to catch collecting flights. Driving was so much more easier than all this hassle; all you needed was some gas, good tunes and some company. Next time Richie and Kate decided to go off on a grand tour of America Seth was going to insist that they drive. Or he would drive them around so he wouldn't be stuck waiting forever in a day for them in a tiny airport lounge. 

Seth bounced up and down with agitation on the balls of his feet; the plane was still showing as delayed and he hadn't seen Richie in over a week. Granted he'd had a nice time on his own; played some cards, hooked up with a couple of very hot girls and gotten happy ass drunk on more than one occasion. Basically he did all the things Richie would be useless at, but he missed his little brother. Richie and Kate had gone off to Arizona for a week to see Scotts band play at some Christian Rock festival and then taken a trip to the Grand Canyon. The plan was that the three of them would fly back to Texas together, Seth would pick them up and they’d all drive back to Uncle Eddie’s and spend Christmas together. Well, that’s if the plane actually decided to arrive. He could have gone with them but Christian rock kind of sucked, the Grand Canyon was just some big hole in the ground and more importantly he didn't want to get in the way of love’s young dream. Let them have some fun on their own for a bit. Besides, being stuck in a confined space in what is essentially a flying tin can was not Seth’s idea of a good time.

“Finally,” Seth mutters as a huge surge of people start flowing towards him from the arrivals gate.

Richie is easy to spot, firstly because of his height and secondly because of the fact that he’s wearing a bright blue sweatshirt with a shit ton of epilepsy inducing flashing lights on it. Seth almost chokes on his coffee. Before he can do what any sane person would do when faced with a relative in a festive sweatshirt, which is to turn around and ditch them, Richie spots him and strides over towards him.

“Hey Brother,” Richie says as he almost blinds Seth with his illuminated sweatshirt.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Seth asks as he takes a step away from his brother and shields his eyes. This was not the reunion he had in mind when he agreed to pick Richie up from the airport. 

“It’s Christmas,” Richie says as if that explains everything. Up close Seth can now see that the jumper has a picture of reindeer on it and the words ‘Make it Rein” in white glitter. Richie always was a fan of bad puns. Seth drags Richie over to stand behind a pillar; the lights on Richie’s jumper are so bright that people are starting to stare at them.

“Where’s Kate and Scott?”

“Bathroom. And Scott was whining about his guitar being in the hold. I said I’d find you first.”

“Ok.. and I can’t believe I’m having to ask you this for a second time, what the fuck is that thing your wearing? Did you hit your head when you got off the plane? Did you fall down into a bucket of lightbulbs and not realise?”

“Come on Seth, where’s your Christmas spirit?” Richie says with more cheer in his voice then Seth has ever heard in his entire life.

“I don’t have any, and neither do you. Take that thing off before someone has an aneurism,” Seth snaps as he tries to shield Richie from view of the other passengers. It doesn't really work, mainly because you could probably see the lights all the way from space. It's a wonder that a plane hasn't landed on Richie by accident. 

“Did Uncle Eddie put the tree up yet?” Richie’s made no move to remove the sweatshirt and Seth doesn't think it would be a good idea for the two of them to start wrestling around on the airport lounge floor.

“How can I answer that when I'm pretending I don't know you?” Seth asks as he looks around furtively. Where the fuck was Kate? She better hurry her ass up so Seth can get Jingle Bells the hell out of here. 

“But Uncle Eddie said we could all go get one together if we got back early enough,” Richie pouts as he fiddles with his lights and succeeds in making them flash even faster.

“Ok firstly you’re going to have to stop with the lights or I’m going to punch you, secondly you’re allergic to Christmas trees incase you forgot and thirdly…”

“Quit being so mean,” Richie interrupts, “And the tree is only up for a few days; I’ll be fine.”

“Wow, clearly you have a short memory because I seem to remember the great allergy attack of 1999,” Seth deadpans as he pushes Richie further out of view of the public, “Where you spent the whole of Christmas looking like the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and sneezing all over the place. No Christmas tree Richie.”

“Fine. We can get a fake one, then we can keep it for next year,” Richie say’s excitedly just as Seth is already mentally deciding that he’s going to a beach next Christmas so the only tree he’ll have to put up with is a palm tree.

“Just go stand over there will you? All your Christmas cheer is making me uncomfortable,” Seth says as he shoos Richie away from him with hands.

Richie sighs heavily but instead of retreating out of sight behind the pillar like Seth wanted he goes and stands right in the middle of the arrivals lounge, looking like some sort of demented Santa’s helper. Their childhood Christmases had ranged from bad to awful and mostly involved their dad being too drunk to remember it was Christmas, not having any food in the house or one of them annoying their dad and getting smacked around. He’s got a very vivid memory of himself trying to convince an five year old Richie that Santa was still real only to be told that if Santa existed then he wouldn't let their dad be so mean to them. Uncle Eddie had a bit more Christmas cheer about him, they always had Christmas dinner together, but most of the magic had worn off by then for Seth. Richie still got into it, even without a tree, plus they would always go to the movies together in the evening on Christmas Day. That being said, there’s no way on earth Seth is wearing a tacky Christmas sweater, especially not out in public where people can see him.

“Hey Seth.’

Seth turns around to find Kate standing behind him wearing a sweatshirt in such a lurid shade of green he’s worried it’s going to do permanent damage to his eyes. You could probably see Kate from over a hundred yards away the colour is so bright. Just incase the green wasn't visible enough, it's got bits of gold tinsel and red glitter pom pom’s stuck all over it. 

“Oh good god there’s two of them,” Seth mutters to himself as he stares down at Kate who beams back at him. Being so small and combined with all the green she looks like a renegade Santa’s elf on day release. 

“Where’s Richie?”

“Over there,” Seth tells her as he points out Richie, “I’m surprised you couldn't see him all the way from that toy workshop of yours on the North pole.”

Kate rolls her eyes at him and walks over to where Richie is standing. They instantly start whispering to each other which makes Seth suspicious. Clearly this Christmas Sweater thing was pre planned, he’s just not sure what the end result is supposed to be. After a while they start to make their way back towards him, holding hands and looking like two Christmas beacons. Seth retreats back behind his pillar hoping they’ll both stand at least three feet away from him so he can continue to pretend he’s not with them.

“We live in Texas, how are you both not boiling hot in those things?” Seth asks as they box him into the corner so he can’t escape. People are already starting to point at Richie’s rapidly flashing lights.

They both just shrug and are apparently able to ignore that its like, 28 degrees outside and so hot you could probably cook an egg on the floor. Seth just shakes his head in disbelief. Richie has always had some strange ideas, no surprises there, but he had expected better from Kate. That is until he looks down and realises that the socks she’s got on have candy canes on them. 

“Did you give it to him yet? Kate asks Richie as she cuddles closer to him. With their height difference they look even more like one of Santa’s escaped lunatic reindeer and his midget elf sidekick

“Nah, he’s being a dick.”

“Give me what?” Seth asks suspiciously just as Richie starts pulling a woollen monstrosity out from his backpack and hands it over to Seth. At first glance it looks like a plain black sweatshirt until Seth turns it over to find the words ‘Bah Humbug” written on the front in giant glitter letters.

“Richard, I am not wearing that,” Seth snaps as he tries to hand the sweatshirt back to Richie who refuses to take it.

“It’s Christmas! You’re supposed to do stuff like this,” Richie pleads as he tries to force the sweatshirt over Seth’s head.

“Richard if you come any closer to me with that thing I’m gonna slap you so hard,” Seth growls through a face full of wool as his head gets stuck when he tries to twist out of Richie’s grip.

“We’re a family, you’re gonna be the odd one out if you don’t wear it,” Richie tells him but he gives up trying to force Seth’s arms into the sweater when one of Seth’s elbows catches him in the midsection. At last he manages to pull the stupid thing off and throw it back to his brother, who looks greatly disappointed a Seth’s lack of Christmas spirit. 

“We’re gonna look like Family Dork if you make me put that on.” Seth mutters just as Kate is pulling out a red elf hat from her bag.

“Don’t be such a Grinch,” she says as she puts the hat on her head. It’s even got a little bell that jingles every time she moves her head. Seth doesn’t even know who these people are any more; its like pod people have replaced his brother and Kate with two Christmas obsessed lunatics. 

“I bet Scott’s not wearing one, it’s just you two who are willing to look like idiots in public,” Seth say’s defiantly. He’s not going to be made to wear some tacky Christmas sweatshirt just because Richie and Kate are willing to make a spectacle of themselves. 

Scott suddenly appears, right on cue, carrying his guitar case and a small backpack. He spots them easily enough, thanks to Richie’s lights and Kate’s multitude of vivid colours and heads over to them. Thankfully Scott is dressed like a normal human being in jeans and a jacket.

“See, I told you Scott wasn't wearing one of your stupid Christmas sweatshirts. Now take those off and throw them in the trash so we can leave.”

Without a word Scott unzips his jacket to reveal a bright red jumper with a huge Santa Clause and the phrase “Ho Ho Ho” on it in glitter. What was it with these two and glitter? Seth grits his teeth as the three of them surround him.

“Come on man, it’s Christmas,” Scott says as he pulls out a matching elf hat from his own backpack.

Seth doesn't care if its Christmas or not, all three of them look beyond stupid. Half the people in the airport have already stopped and either stared at them or tried to sneakily take photographs. They're all staring at him expectantly, like he’s just going to give into their bizarre demands and join in with their Christmas cheer cult. Thankfully Seth is saved telling them exactly what he thinks about that when his phone goes off in his pocket. 

“That’s probably Uncle Eddie wondering where the hell we’ve got to. I’m gonna tell him its all your fault if we’re late for his Christmas dinner,” Seth snaps as he opens up his phone. It’s a picture of Uncle Eddie wearing a sweatshirt covered in glitter snowmen and felt penguins giving his best shit eating grin towards the camera. The caption reads “Merry Christmas, Ya Filthy Animal.” Sometimes Seth really hates his family.

“Give me that,” He says as he snatches the black sweatshirt from Richie’s hand and shoves it on, “I hate you.”

“See, that wasn't so bad was it? Now we look like a normal family,” Richie beams as he adjusts Seth’s sweatshirt so the letters stand out even more. Seth swats his hands away and glowers in the corner. This is not what he signed up for when he agreed to simply pick his brother and his brothers girlfriend up from the airport. Then, before Seth can stop her, Kate is begging some random stranger to take a picture of them all. 

“Say Santa Clause!” Kate yells and Seth begrudgingly joins in with the other three as the lady takes the picture of them. 

The photo actually turns out to be kind of nice; they might all look ridiculous but at least they look happy. More importantly they all look like a proper family, something which Richie and Seth have never really had. Seth sends it on to Eddie and informs him that they're on their way home. 

Merry Christmas Seth,” Richie says as he pulls Seth into a warm hug. Seth rolls his eyes but hugs him back all the same. Maybe Christmas wont be so bad this year after all.


End file.
